


Day 215

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [215]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Alain/Keran (Dragon Age)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 215

Alain and Keran walked together through the streets of Hightown, just far enough apart not to be suspicious. Alain had been selected to light an effigy at nightfall on the first day of the festival. Until then, however, Alain was free to roam the city, as long as he did not stray too far from his chaperone. Fortunately, Alain had no intention of leaving Keran’s side. 

The festival was not yet in full swing, but a few entertainers and merchants had set up early. There was a punching-Judy puppet theater, meant for children, but Alain had never had the opportunity to be a proper child before coming to the Circle, so he insisted they sit and watch. In keeping with the theme (the exalted marches against the Qunari) it was a recreation of Hawke’s battle with the Arishok. The performer had very good likenesses of Hawke and his companions as well as the Arishok, Meredith, the Viscount and a few other nobles. To Alain’s disappointment, but not surprise, Meredith came off as a heroic figure in the battle, second only to Hawke. The children cheered or gasped at all the right moments. One girl even screamed when the Viscount’s head popped off his shoulders. Alain was too used to keeping his head down to join in the reactions but he allowed himself a small smile.

When the performance was over, Alain and Keran wandered to a vendor who had a collection of pastries shaped to look like Qunari, templars and Hawke. A few just had the Hawke crest in decorative drizzle. It was… somewhat accurate, though some of the drizzle was running. Keran didn’t have much money but he got a pastry for each of them.

They found a shady spot in a public garden to sit and eat. He took Keran’s free hand in his and for a moment Alain let all other thoughts slip from his mind. Part of his magical training had been to be able to focus completely on the real world, drawing himself back from the Fade. The light shone through the trees creating a mottled pattern of shadow on the ground. The different types of birds sang their songs as they flitted about. Kersn’s hand was strong and callused in his and his eyes twinkled in the light. Like two bits of sky had come down to the earth.

They sat there until the sun started to go down and it was time for them to get to the effigy in front of the Chantry. Alain had not expected it to be so large. It was a thirty food wicker likeness of the Arishok, filled with straw and other tinder. The Grand Cleric stood at the top of the steps to the Chantry and addressed the gathered crowd.

“Three hundred years ago, the Qunari came as conquerors. They denied the Maker and swept southwards like a raging hurricane. It took the combined forces of all of humanity working together to drive them back to the islands of the North. In the years since, we tried to live in peace. Last year, our attempts failed. Not only because of the Qunari, but because of us. We refused to accept them among us and attacked them in the streets. But they chose the fight and like the faithful did centuries ago we drove them from our shores. Now it is the time to rejoice and celebrate our resilience.”

“And to give thanks to your Champion!” shouted a noblewoman. Elegant, Alain thought her name was. In any event, that was Alain’s cue to light the effigy. He hurled a fireball towards the giant wicker Arishok and it erupted into a blazing inferno.

Alain and Keran watched it burn for a while before they had to return to the Circle. Tomorrow, life will go back to normal. Horrible unbearable normal. Suddenly, Alain regretted the day he had had. Without this reminder of how much better life could be, it would have been easier to endure life in the circle.

At the docks they were met with a single templar at the boats; it was Sir Thrask. He waited until they were halfway across the harbour before telling them about his plan. He was gathering sympathetic templars and careful mages together. Meredith was getting worse and Thrask was past the point of hoping she would get better. It was time to start taking action.

Alain did not need any time to think Thrask’s offer over. After today, a window into what life could be, he was ready to rist the life he had for the he had gotten a taste of today.


End file.
